Moments
by Ashabi
Summary: Colección de drabbles y viñetas SasuSaku. Mundo ninja y universo alternativo.
1. I

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 _Moments_

* * *

Historia I: Un nuevo nivel

* * *

La familia Haruno y la portadora de un apellido temido por siglos: Uchiha, mantenían una relación de vecindad desde hacía mucho tiempo. Las diversas generaciones nunca se hubieron de llevar da manera maravillosa mas tampoco eran los Montesco y los Capuleto, ambas simplemente nunca se habían sentido interesadas en la contraria.

Hasta que un día la primogénita Haruno fijó sus orbes verdes en el misterioso joven de los auriculares que yacía todo los días, sin falta, sentado en el portón de su hogar. Sasuke Uchiha le parecía bonito y el corazón se le estremecía al observarlo, todo hubo comenzado cuando la rama más reciente de la dinastía de los abanicos de papel se mudó al hogar de junto después de algunos años en el extranjero; así fue como una preciosa mujer fina y elegante, un hombre serio y rígido, un adolescente de corazón noble y su pequeño hermano con carácter en su mirar pero poseedor de inocencia, llegaron a su vida.

Se convirtió entonces en una rutina no establecida.

Sakura volvía a su hogar a pie después de un gran día agotador en el colegio, sus padres preferían que su pequeña usara el tren para hacerla independiente y así evitar usar el auto; ya para entonces Sasuke se había retirado el uniforme y se encontraba sentado, totalmente perdido en su música. Dentro de su ser un tumulto de dudas acerca de Sasuke convivían en absoluto desastre y por timidez se limitaba a observarle.

 _¿Qué música escucharás? ¿Qué género prefieres sobre todo el mundo? ¿Qué escondes detrás de aquel rostro bonito?_

Un día la rutina se rompió para su propio bochorno. Caminaba apresurada pues los deberes se le habían juntado y la semana de evaluación se encontraba algo pesada. Le dirigió una miradita a Sasuke e internamente le pidió una disculpa por no poder observarle ese día, aunque la suerte le tenía otra cosa preparada.

—Sakura. —pronunció su nombre, asemejándose a un llamado celestial.

Dio un respingo y giró su vista totalmente hacia él, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse.

—¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?

Sólo hubieron interactuado sin más ceremonia durante la infancia, cuando su corazón tierno no podía sentir más que el amor a sus padres, y el paso de los años en aquel instante caía como un balde de agua fría. Algo sí sabía con precisión, Sasuke era orgulloso y verbalmente no le contestó, sino que le hizo una señal desinteresada, como si aquello fuera una molestia para él, y le pidió que se acercara. La falda de su uniforme escolar se ondeó cuando con pasos cortitos se fue acercando, apretando nerviosamente la tela de su camisa pulcramente planchada, cuando llegó a su lado, le regaló una sonrisa tímida.

Así fue como entonces alcanzó a ver que Sasuke desvió el rostro y le ofreció uno de sus auriculares negros. Sin mediar palabra, Sakura aceptó el gesto sintiendo temblar sus piernas como gelatina y su oído izquierdo pronto se inundó de rock pesado. Los cabellos cortos de ambos se mecieron por la corriente de viento que les suspiró en los oídos y un aura de familiaridad surgió entre ambos con rapidez. _New life a place of old life unscarred by trials_

Ella entonces hubo de recordar sus deberes y apenada se levantó nada más acabar la canción, le devolvió entonces el audífono.

—Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun pero tengo que retirarme.

El día se encontraba conciliando el sueño para así dejar a la luna velar por Konoha y las facciones del muchacho se suavizaron, otra vez, sin decir otra cosa más.

—Y gracias por compartir tus gustos conmigo, ay que digo, no nada me retiro. ¡Adiós!

Sonrió de manera ladina al verla entrar a casa con las manos en las mejillas, escuchando detrás la madura voz de su hermano mayor.

—¿Lo ves? Se consigue novia hablándole, no observándola como un maldito acosador.

—Gracias Itachi. —contestó con ironía, esperando con ansia para sus adentros el siguiente día.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero publicar un drabble por semana, desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba hacer una compilación de historias cortas de nuestra pareja favorita y ayer me surgió la inspiración por un fanart retratando esta situación, si gustan verlo estaré publicando en mi página un álbum que contendrá todos los fanarts de los que me estoy inspirando. ¡Así que denle like! Ashabi-Fanfiction (o quizás sólo deseo que satisfagan mi ego siguiéndome en feisbuk ggg)

Espero con amor sus comentarios y si desean saber que canción escuchaban ambos, es "A new level" de Pantera.

¡Saludos! *huye antes de que la linchen*


	2. II

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 _Moments_

* * *

Historia II: Paz

* * *

Las estaciones del año pasaron de manera lenta y les pareció una eternidad. Finalmente, estaban juntos.

La cruenta guerra los hubo separado y en ese momento ella corría hacia él vistiendo un hermoso kimono blanco. Sasuke la acercó hacia él y aspiró su aroma, estando seguro de tener a una flor entre sus brazos. Los sollozos clamaban su nombre y una intrusa repleta de rastros de batalla, aún continuaba en su mano. El largo cabello rosa se movió por efecto del viento y lo obligó a dejar de blandir la espada.

—Calma. Estamos juntos, no tienes que sostenerla más. —susurró, uniendo sus labios con anhelo.

El alma de Sasuke junto a Sakura descansó en paz al encontrarse así, protegido en su cuerpo de mujer. Sus senos reposaron suavemente contra su pecho y la levantó de los muslos, rompiendo el beso para esconderse en el hueco de su hombro.

—¿Pensaste en alguien más durante mi ausencia?

—No.

—No te creo.

Ambos pares de ojos hicieron contacto visual y ella emitió su bella risa cantarina, para después otorgarle un beso de paloma. El tormento se hubo adherido a él como una pesada niebla mas para su fortuna, aquella mujer estaba para curarlo y hacerlo olvidar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Adelanté la actualización porque exenté matemáticas y me siento jodidamente feliz. AHHHH

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble!


	3. III

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 _Moments_

* * *

Historia III: Tal vez

* * *

El paso del tiempo se ha convertido para él en algo tan trascendental como el vuelo de una mariposa en mera primavera: simplemente trivial. La humedad y el frío de la celda a su alrededor ya no lo estremecen, la oscuridad se le ciñe a la par que aquella camisa de fuerza y el sello en sus ojos para reprimir sus poderes oculares. La monotonía se ha hecho lugar en su vida.

No puede ver. Pero sí oír, oler y sentir.

Un pequeño ruido le alerta de la llegada de alguien ajeno a la celda, las comisuras de sus labios se extienden un poco, preparado para la rutina de siempre. Las manos delicadas acostumbran a quitarle la camisa y deslizarse por la herida de su brazo, con tal ternura que se siente bajo el cuidado de su ya fallecida madre, Mikoto. Aquella presencia no habla, no da indicios de personalidad; el sonido de su respiración es lo único que le delata.

Una parte de su cabeza da por sentado el nombre de la persona que lo trata con humanidad, sin embargo, se permite ser escéptico. De todos modos, no puede ver con su propia mirada los orbes verdes y sedoso cabello rosa, es una fantasía que no sabe si quisiera verla realidad.

A decir verdad, no distingue entre realidad y la inconsciencia en la mayoría de veces. Lo único que lo deja con los pies en la tierra son las voces contiguas a su celda y la seriedad de la de Ibiki Morino: "Uchiha, come", "Ha terminado tu revisión médica". Sus demonios continúan a su lado y la venda que cubre a sus ojos termina empapada cada noche.

Cuanto desearía que el ayer se borrara de su piel.

El chakra que emana en su ya cortado brazo, le llena de calidez y sentimientos encontrados, sintiendo cada roce de aquellas manos como brasas de fuego.

Después de un rato la calidez de la palma recuperadora desaparece y la ansiedad se abre paso en su estómago, siempre le pesa el momento en que aquella presencia se retira de su celda, aunque nunca lo ha admitido. La camisa de fuerza le es colocada nuevamente y un nudo en la garganta también lo ataca.

A lo largo de su vida, las personas que realmente ha querido se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos, sobrándole algunos. El equipo siete ha sido su segunda familia y sólo por ellos habría de sentir tal desolación como la que siente ahora.

Kakashi ha sido como un padre, Naruto un hermano y Sakura… Si es sincero consigo mismo, nunca ha podido definirla. Podría decirle amante, pero jamás han compartido un contacto romántico, podría llamarla hermana, pero los sentimientos que ha albergado por ella no caben en aquella clasificación.

Suspira largamente para después murmurar:

—Sakura.

Ha reconocido después de tanto tiempo la sensación única de su chakra al sanarlo.

—Sasuke-kun. —La escucha al transcurrir largos segundos. Su voz suena temblorosa pero aun así, le parece un canto celestial.

Él ha tenido razón, ella ha sido el ángel que ha venido a sanarlo durante tanto tiempo.

Sus manos le levantan el rostro con suavidad y él imagina que puede extender la suya para tantear el de ella. Se mantienen en silencio durante un buen rato, escuchando sus pausadas respiraciones. En el fondo de sí mismo, se cuestiona el por qué ha explotado tanto anhelo por aquella mujer con quien tantas cosas buenas y malas ha vivido.

A sus piernas llega una sensación húmeda, de a poco, en pequeñas gotas. El sonido de unas pisadas fuertes e imponentes los hace reaccionar y sus mejillas dejan de sentirse cálidas, ella se está alejando.

—Sasuke-kun, me voy. —La sensación de sus labios sobre su frente le hace sobresaltarse. —No dejes que los recuerdos maten tu fe.

La idea de viajar por el mundo y redimir sus pecados le ronda por la cabeza en respuesta a Sakura. Quiere hablar, ver, estar y ser; esperando que el tiempo le dé el tiempo de ver la luz de un sentimiento y el sueño que aún puede nacer.

—Sakura, ya habíamos hablado de que tu profesionalismo como shinobi debe estar sobre todo.

Con la presencia de Ibiki, Sakura se aleja de una vez por todas. Antes de que escuche la celda cerrarse, la gruesa voz de Morino le llega a los oídos:

—Eres un hombre de suerte muchacho.

.

Han pasado las horas desde que Ibiki y Sakura se retiraron. Su mente pide descanso, sin importar si es de día o de noche, simplemente lo desconoce. Se acurruca contra la pared y recuerda lo dicho por ellos, susurrando antes de quedarse dormido:

—Los recuerdos no matan mi fe, Sakura.

A su mente ha llegado, después de tantos años, la resolución de que si pudiera volver a nacer, sería en los brazos de ella; tal vez aquél siempre ha sido su lugar.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Sé que me dirán "repoio" o algo así, pero yo la verdad ya tenía planes de anexar este drabble al conjunto porque aquí quedaba mejor. La imagen que inspiró este drabble hacía ya un año no la he hallado, pero en el álbum pondre la imagen "lo mismo pero más barato" y el link de la canción en la que me basé para reeditar la historia.

Ya estoy acabando ciclo escolar, así que prepárense que habrá continuación de "La noche caótica". Saludos


	4. IV

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 _Moments_

* * *

Historia IV: Refugio

* * *

Sakura tiene una curiosa maña y a decir verdad, no sabe si le disgusta o al contrario, le roba una sonrisa.

Ella llega, extiende sus brazos hacia él y lo envuelve en un abrazo tierno; pero allí no radica la manía, sino que se encarga de que su capa quede sobre sí misma, provocando que su pequeño cuerpo no sea visible entre risitas. Su imagen queda reducida a la de una niñita y una extraña sensación en su pecho le marea, inspirándole el deseo de querer protegerla de cualquier peligro.

Aunque, en sus lapsos de oscuridad, no puede evitar pensar en que aquello es irónico cuando él en algún momento rodeó su delgado cuello con fuerza, buscando arrebatarle la vida con el chakra fluyéndole en las manos.

En los días de frío Sakura no sale de allí y lo toma de refugio, acurrucándose con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; Sasuke entonces la atrae hacia su cuerpo con suavidad y le acaricia la cabeza, susurrándole al oído que la quiere.

—¡Oh dios, yo también te quiero muchísimo!

Ella expresó al borde del llanto en el momento en que él comenzó a recordarle espontáneamente cuanto la apreciaba. Sólo Sakura lo habría de escuchar en su vida diciendo esas palabras tan llenas de afecto pues él es más adepto a las demostraciones.

—Ya quítate de allí, tenemos que avanzar.

—¡No quiero!

La barriga le otorga un aspecto más tierno aún y sin poder evitarlo la comisura de sus labios se levanta un poco al pasar su mano a través de su vientre.

—Ya no cabes ahí.

Las mejillas de ella se inflan y con más ganas se refugia, alegando que no está gorda. Pasado un rato ambos yacen en la cama de la posada donde se hospedan en completa calma, sin poder evitarlo Sakura lo ha agarrado como oso de felpa y helo ahí, observándola dormir aferrada a su cuerpo. Ante tal imagen, Sasuke suspira y agradece para sus adentros haber elegido correctamente con quien compartir su presente y su futuro.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Aún no son las 12 así que actualicé puntual!

No pensaba escribir porque tengo un bloqueo terrible por asuntos personales, pero busqué fanarts para inspirarme y hallé uno que postearé en mi página. (ahora sí XD). Saludos y agradezco el recibimiento que está teniendo esta historia.


	5. V

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 _Moments_

* * *

Historia V: Te amo

* * *

Sakura jamás se había quejado de su personalidad parca, sobre todo reservada, sin embargo, cada vez que veían a una pareja ella hacia demasiado énfasis en la diferencia entre ellos y esas personas que parecían desbordar amor cómo si fuera miel.

—¡Wow, que hermoso oso le dió ese chico!

—Ay, cómo la tiene agarrada de los hombros...

Sasuke cuando la veía haciendo esos comentarios, se sumergía en sus pensamientos y le daba por su lado, inseguro de que si agarrarla de la mano, besarla y protegerla fuera suficiente; o al menos, así fue hasta que ella comenzó ser más insistente en su afán de que él le dijera por lo menos, que la quería, en cada ocasión que se vieran.

Estuvo a segundos de responderle algo estilo «Así me compraste, no me puedes devolver», volviendo a hacer caso omiso, pero ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos caídos lo convenció de salir de su zona de confort. Ambos se hallaban en ese momento en una cafetería para refugiarse de la lluvia, sentados cara a cara con una taza de café en las manos.

—Sakura, está bien. —La comisura de sus labios se alzó un poco. —Tú ganas.

Los ojos de ella brillaron entusiasmados hasta que cayó en el detalle de que Sasuke dejó la taza en la mesa y comenzó a teclear en su móvil. Curiosa y algo decepcionada se inclinó para ver con quién hablaba pero la detuvo con la mirada.

—Espera.

Fue entonces que el celular de ella vibró en su bolsillo. Sakura lo sacó de allí y abrió el mensaje, al leer el contenido una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Cuando levantó la mirada enternecida, vio a Sasuke ruborizado bebiendo de su humeante taza.

 _Sasuke: Te amo._


	6. VI

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 _Moments_

* * *

Historia VI: Poesía

* * *

La imaginación y la inconsciencia juntas pueden crear escenarios increíbles e irrisorios, gracias a su unión es posible tener en la palma de tus manos el cielo así como estar agonizando en el infierno; siendo sincera, no sé en qué categoría me hallo.

.

Cubierta por un vestido blanco ligero y con una corona de flores en la cabeza, puedo ver a Sasuke frente a mí después de tanta agonía, quien me extiende la mano y parece sonreír sólo para mí.

.

El dolor por su partida es una herida latente que no ha cicatrizado y parece ser que nunca lo hará hasta no poder estrecharlo entre mis brazos, libre de todo odio. Desde que tengo memoria ese hombre ha sido poesía para mí, mi absoluta inspiración y mis sueños cruelmente lo traen irrealmente hacia mi cuerpo, tomándome de la cintura para danzar un ritmo sin melodía.

.

Lo tomo de los hombros y nuestros pies sincronizados dan vueltas por el prado que nos rodea, bajo una triste luna que se halla en soledad pues no la han acompañado las estrellas. Hallándome así, no puedo hacer más que sentir mi corazón latiendo desbocado y tristeza en mi alma, ésta se encuentra atormentada pues… él la dejó.

.

—Sasuke-kun. —Mi voz resuena como si fuera un eco lejano, a miles de kilómetros de esta ilusión. —Sin ti yo no he sido yo… tengo un abismo en mi interior.

.

Me calla tiernamente, recargando su barbilla en mi cabeza. Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos al ver pasar a través de ellos mi sufrimiento al rememorarlo en la oscuridad de mi habitación, siempre deseando que él vuelva a mi lado.

.

El recuerdo del ayer se ha convertido en mi gran compañero y ya con la piel pegada al hueso, recordando su sabor, no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

.

—Por favor deja la venganza atrás, vuelve aquí… —Me separo de su lado y coloco mi mano sobre mi pecho. —Te amamos, yo te amo y-

.

He desatado el caos entonces. Su rostro ha dejado de reflejarme paz y ahora me observa con esa clase de desprecio que dejó ver cuando lo hallamos en la guarida de Orochimaru, el cual me saca el aire y me hace retroceder decepcionada.

.

—Sasuke-kun, de verdad espero algún día parar de recoger mis pedazos y esconderme ante tus rechazos…

.

Cada palabra duele al salir de mi boca, y para mi sorpresa, él se acerca a mí con una lentitud tortuosa, agachándose hasta tener a su libre alcance mi oído.

.

—Sakura… Gracias.

.

Sin él no hay luz que encienda lo que en mí se ha apagado y se desvanece entre mis brazos al intentar rodearlo con ellos. Despierto, pues por más verdadero que sea mi clamor, los sueños no dejan de ser eso: sueños.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ya les di mucha azúcar en los capítulos anteriores lectores, así que ya era hora de meter angst y drama. No me he inspirado en un fanart sino que la canción _Tú mi poesía_ de Jesse y Joy fue mi única base, así que créditos a ellos por tan hermosa canción, de verdad escúchenla.

Gracias por leer, me harían muy feliz con un comentario uwu siempre los leo con mucho amor. ¡Saludos! *c va a viciar con Mario Party 3*


	7. VII

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 _Moments_

* * *

Historia VII: Ser

* * *

Sakura es fastidiosa. Es lo primero que se le viene a la mente cuando en el trayecto a casa, la chica de cabello extravagante y grandes ojos verdes los sigue (a Itachi y a él) saliendo del colegio. El mayor por supuesto, le regala una sonrisa afable y le pregunta acerca de su día, pues él es el caballeroso, el apuesto prodigio y nunca va perder la oportunidad de ser amable. Sasuke en cambio, se considera más como un muchacho arisco, reservado y si no está de más, rudo.

Si pueden ser peor las cosas, Mikoto (su madre) la adora enormemente y no cesa de alabarla por su lindura y sencillez, haciéndole más de una invitación para cenar en la casa. La casa de Sakura está a una calle después de los Uchiha y la relación con los padres de esta ha sido cordial desde el día que se mudaron. Sasuke reconoce que estar con ellas solía ser divertido (solía) pues jugaban en el callejón de la colonia con su hermano a todo tipo de juegos, a los cuales se unía un hiperactivo rubio con ganas de ser su amigo, y no había ninguna brecha entre ellos.

Sin embargo, un día Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse en su presencia, oler (apestar) a perfume, tener una extraña obsesión por tener el cabello larguísimo y entonces nada (¡Nada!) fue lo mismo. Sakura ya no era su amiga, era una extraña.

Las cosas dan un giro en el momento en que Itachi se marcha a la universidad, el gran hombre Uchiha se separa del colegio y el regreso a casa ya sólo queda en él (y ella).

—¿Qué no te puedes regresar con Yamanaka? —espeta cruzado de brazos y gesto impaciente.

—Sasuke-kun, Ino vive al otro lado de la colonia… —murmura jugando (odiosamente) con sus manos. Sus mejillas lucen ruborizadas.

No dice algo más, ni siquiera cuando Sakura se toma el atrevimiento de caminar a su lado. Sakura entonces se hace más fastidiosa aún y todos los días intenta pegársele, traerle el almuerzo, ayudarle con las tareas y caminar lo más cerca posible con él. Sus esfuerzos son en vano pues todos los días está presente la misma tensión de siempre.

En un maldito (demoniaco) día ocurre lo más inesperado, a su mejor amigo le pareció divertido subirse arriba de su pupitre, desencadenando que al caer cayera precisamente sobre él, peor aún, pegando sus labios en el proceso. El regreso a casa con Sakura bajo el cielo azul transcurre en absoluto silencio (como siempre), sin embargo, el destino también tiene ideas.

—Estúpida gente fastidiosa… —bisbisea al recordar las burlas que precedieron a aquel beso (si acaso eso fue uno).

—Sasuke-kun-

No, hoy no. Sakura Haruno es un agregado más a la lista de personas denominadas fastidiosas y no quiere escuchar a nadie.

—Cállate.

Sus facciones de muñeca se entristecen ante su rechazo. La culpa amenaza con expandirse a través de su cuerpo por su comportamiento mas se queda sin palabras al ver un acontecimiento extraño (imposible). Sakura Haruno está furiosa, pero allí no radica lo anormal, sino que el blanco de su ira es él en este momento. Sus cejas rosas se fruncen y a pasos agigantados lo hace retroceder incrédulo.

—¿Qué te pa…?

—¡Estoy cansada de que nunca me mires! ¡De que siempre me trates de manera tan injusta!

Sasuke suspira y coloca su mejor mirada de indiferencia, no (de verdad no) va a perder el tiempo con el berrinche de una mujer.

—Y ahí vas, a ignorarme. ¿Sabes? Ya estoy entendiendo todo.

Él aguarda atento, siguiendo sagazmente cada movimiento de su cuerpo con la mirada.

—Bien, explícame. —escupe, ahora él haciéndola retroceder. Nada (ni nadie) va a intimidarlo. —¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

Un silencio mortalmente largo se prolonga entre los dos por algunos instantes, hasta que Sakura dispara y espera reacción.

—Me rechazas, rechazas a todas, por la simple razón de que no te gustamos. ¡Te gustan los niños y has de haber gozado mucho el beso de hoy con Naruto!

Más silencio mortal. En su rostro se dibuja una expresión horrorizada (asqueada) sin dejar de observar su cabello rosa libre al viento y sus orbes de cristal. La consciencia le llega de un disparo cuando ya la ha tomado de la cintura y ha estampado sus labios con los de esa muñeca fastidiosa.

Sakura es irritante, Sakura es amable, Sakura es…

Sus labios se siente como algodón, su estómago siente retorcijones y ahí es cuando sospecha que está enfermo (¡embrujado!). Nadie hace un movimiento más, en realidad, sólo se mantiene pegados unos cuantos segundos. Sasuke se separa de ella con brusquedad y para sorpresa de ella, le regala una sonrisa burlona (máscara). Sakura ha atacado su virilidad y aquello es algo que no iba a tolerar.

—Para que no digas que apunto del otro lado.

Sasuke es frío, Sasuke es arrogante, Sasuke es…

—¿Ya somos novios? —murmura ella moviendo sus delgadas piernas de manera ansiosa.

El rostro de él se deforma en una mueca contrariada.

—No.

—Entonces devuélveme mi beso.

Sakura toma con suavidad su mano y une sus labios nuevamente por algunos segundos tomándolo por sorpresa, pues Sasuke no hace intento alguno por evitarla. Haciéndose la enojada (de verdad lo intenta) se da media vuelta y retoma su camino, siendo seguida por el muchacho confundido.

.

Sakura es bonita.

Sasuke es a quien quiere.


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 _Moments_

* * *

Historia VIII: Laurel

* * *

El calor del escenario no es confortable ante las inhóspitas sensaciones que se desarrollan en el interior de ambos.

Al frente la doncella alza con delicadeza su brazo izquierdo, repitiendo el movimiento con el otro brazo, formando la pose de bailarina. El curioso Dios aguarda entre los árboles siendo acompañado por la luna, las estrellas y el seductor sonar de un violín.

Ella baila, gira y se mueve con gracia, deslizándose por el escenario dejándose llevar. Serpentean sus brazos hacia el frente inclinando la cintura hacia atrás, volviendo a su posición original sin dejar de mover sus extremidades, llamándolo a venir.

 _Indra, ven._

 _Sasuke-kun, ven._

Da un giro hacia dentro, luego otro, deslizándose con lentitud. Él se acerca y la toma de la cintura, a lo cual ella pone sus brazos en posición de noventa grados. El piano se une entonces a la escena y la voltea, haciendo de manera inevitable el temido contacto visual.

 _Verde contra negro._

Rueda con delicadeza ambas manos y finalmente baja sus extremidades, colocando una sobre su hombro y la otra queda firmemente unida con la de su compañero. Al compás de un tango ambos se unen para ejecutar la representación de una historia de amor que acabó en perdición, girando y moviéndose a través de todas las zonas del escenario, olvidando quienes son bajo las tenues luces.

Ella ya no es Sakura, una bailarina. Él ya no es Sasuke, un actor de teatro.

Abundante de rocas filosas, la relación entre ambos nunca ha sido sencilla, pues son contrarios entre sí. Hermosa primavera contra crudo invierno, en todos sus ensayos han unido sus cuerpos quedando como obstáculo entre ellos el pensamiento.

La toma debajo de los muslos y grácil ella rodea su cintura con sus piernas, inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza. Su vestido blanco en representación de pureza se ondea con los movimientos a la par que su largo cabello, desatando en sí misma la sensación de libertad. Sakura ha intentado desesperadamente fundirse con él ofreciéndole calor, sin embargo, jamás la ha dejado cruzar las barreras de su interior.

Sus corazones laten fuertemente haciéndose notar sobre la música. Sasuke la baja con lentitud, pegándola contra su pecho. Retoman su tango acercándose al triste desenlace dejando en el proceso, sus almas en el tablero.

El rostro de ella es todo un poema al interpretar fieramente su papel, sus ojos representan piedad y sus labios forman una mueca entristecida. Sin verse más, él la sujeta por la cintura y un brazo a la vez que ella va realizando un split con suave sigilo, dejándose morir.

El coro de voces divino canta mientras se le va la vida, acabando así mismo con la bella melodía. Sakura cae sobre su pecho, dando paso a la escena trágica donde el Dios Indra habría de perder a la única mujer que lo logró enamorar y que le llegó a amar.

Sasuke hunde la nariz en su desnudo cuello, inspirando fuertemente el aroma a laurel que porta la doncella entre sus brazos, y maldice enormemente.

—¡No!

En su tiempo Indra no lo creía ni lo quería creer y tal como una etérea maldición, ha caído bajo la misma neblina.

.

 _Contra todo pronóstico, ha caído enamorado al danzar con una bella flor, la cual ha caído marchita._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola razaaaaa! * se cubre de las antorchas, martillos, lo que sea alv *

Sé que abandoné este compendio por largo tiempo y pues aquí viene mi explicación. He sentido últimamente que todo lo que escribo es basura, salí de viaje a un lugar donde no había internet, volví a recaer en vacíos emocionales, me vicié con Evangelion... ah, en resumen, me perdí en el sendero de la vida. Apenas agarré determinación y les traigo no uno, sino dos viñetas para que me perdonen. * suspiro *

Esta historia es un experimento de un fanfic más grande que he querido hacer desde el año pasado, retomando elementos del mito de Dafne y Apolo (aquí Apolo sería Indra), quizás algún día haga la versión completa. ¡Saludos!


	9. IX

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 _Moments_

* * *

Historia IX: Celos

* * *

Respira, exhala, entrecierra sus ojos y se mentaliza contando hasta diez, así hasta que vuelve a mirar a su alrededor y el proceso se repite algunas veces más. Reconoce que Sasuke es muy atractivo, sus ojos negros y piel lechosa lo hacen ser el blanco perfecto para soñar arriba de las nubes, sin embargo, su paciencia es conocida por no ser muy amplia y está harta (hartísima) de que las mujeres se coman con los ojos a su marido durante sus viajes.

Sakura acostumbra a tomarlo de la mano y regalarles una mirada de advertencia, a lo que aquellas ofendidas le devuelven una mueca desagradable, lo peor del asunto es que Sasuke parece ajeno al efecto que causa en las mujeres.

—¿Qué te pasa? —espeta, girando a verla con una ceja alzada.

Al escucharlo y sentir su profunda mirada, pega un pequeño salto de sorpresa abriendo ampliamente sus ojos en el proceso.

—No me pasa nada. —repone desviando el rostro, a pesar de su molestia, nunca ha expresado sus celos.

—¿Entonces por qué llevas gruñendo durante todo el camino? —Dentro de sí misma, Sakura se sorprende de que Sasuke esté diciendo más de tres palabras en una frase, eso sí que es una novedad. —¿Es por el embarazo?

Su vientre apenas es visible en su ropa de ninja mas una sonrisa amplia se dibuja en su cara. Bajo la mirada de aquellas mujeres (intrusas) se acaricia la zona, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de su marido.

—No de verdad, no es-

—Te conozco. Suéltalo.

La última advertencia de Sakura surge efecto, pudiendo continuar su caminata de mejor humor. Avergonzada agita sus piernas.

—Pues que odio que no paren de mirarte, sé que eres lindo y debería acostumbrarme pero me molesta porque yo te quiero y no quiero perderte. —exterioriza, agitando sus manos en el proceso.

Él de pronto detiene la caminata.

—¿Y crees que te dejaré por unas cuantas miradas?

—Sí. —miente como una niña caprichosa.

Sasuke se agita los cabellos esbozando una sonrisa pequeña.

—Ya me he dado cuenta de sus miradas antes, Sakura.

—¿Y?

—Pues que no significan nada. —Suspira antes de agregar algo más. —Tú eres más hermosa.

Nunca antes él la había piropeado así que busca mirarlo a los ojos, como si quisiera constatarse de haber oído bien.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Una gran sonrisa sincera se deja ver en su rostro de muñeca, con los ojos brillantes a más no poder.

Sasuke ruborizado sigue con su camino, no está acostumbrado a expresarse románticamente con nadie, mas cuando lo llega hacer no miente en lo absoluto. Sakura le parece bonita desde que formaron el equipo 7.

—No te atrases, Sakura.

La mujer asiente frenéticamente y lo alcanza, con las manos en las mejillas y la ilusión creciendo dentro de su corazón. Ya no está detrás de su espalda, ahora caminan de lado a lado.

* * *

 **N/A:** Quizá mi Sasuki salió algo Ooc pero espero que les haya gustado, a mí me encantó la idea, no me acuerdo exactamente en que me inspiré pero pues… aquí ando retomando el ritmo. Salu2


	10. X

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 _Moments_

* * *

Historia X: Cruel premisa

* * *

El crepitar de la ardiente fogata además de mantener la temperatura a un nivel soportable en aquella caverna, era la única fuente de sonido del lugar, así pues, en el inhóspito refugio el silencio era la pasiva compañera de Sakura y Sasuke. La primera no podía despegar sus ojos verdes de su compañero de antaño, quien a su vez observaba sin moverse ni un centímetro el como las ramas eran consumidas por el fuego, sino fuera porque no era el momento idóneo, quizás ella se hubiera reído hasta tomarse del estómago para después sollozar y comenzar a llorar.

Es que la situación era irrisoria, simplemente. Amaneció con los ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar, después se dirigió a realizar una misión de rango C y resultó que el cielo desahogó todo su dolor pues comenzó a llover de manera torrencial, en consecuencia se vio obligada a encontrar refugio en una cueva cercana. Al entrar, de inmediato se obligó a tallarse los ojos para asegurarse de que lo que veía era real, pues ahí se encontraba el aludido de sus lágrimas. Sasuke la examinó de tal forma que si las miradas mataran, quizás estaría muerta. Para su sorpresa el hombre no hizo ninguna acción más, sólo rozó con la yema de sus dedos la empuñadura de su _katana_ lanzándole una amenaza silenciosay cerró los ojos con lentitud, lucía en verdad agotado.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —canturreó tiritando del frío y el horror, pues para colmo de males reparó en que él vestía la jodida capa negra con nubes rojas. —Así que es verdad, te has unido a Akatsuki.

No hubo respuesta y ella no agregó nada más a pesar de sentirse tentada por recriminarle su decisión y rogar porque volviera a la aldea, un inexplicable nudo en la garganta le impedía abrir la boca pues sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, se rompería en mil pedazos. El resonar del tacón de sus botas se escuchó cuando ella se sentó frente a Sasuke, manteniéndose separados por nada más que la fogata, ambos recargaron el cuerpo contra la pared tras ellos y hasta este momento aquello fue lo único relevante que hubo ocurrido.

—Deja de mirarme. —escupió, frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura pegó un respingo al escucharlo teniendo la sensación de que sus pensamientos fueron reventados como una burbuja por la fría voz de Sasuke, pensamientos que cabe mencionar incluían una y otra vez el cómo no dudó en apuntarle con la _katana_ dispuesto a quitarla del camino.

" _Molestia. Molestia"._ Cantó su yo interna señalándole con crueldad su posición.

—Lo siento, sólo… —balbuceó durante unos segundos hasta que resignada desvió la mirada. —Cielos.

Mientras afuera el diluvio destruía todo, adentro el infierno se desataba ante tanta indiferencia. Sakura dirigió sus ojos hacia la entrada de la cueva hundiéndose de nueva cuenta en su mar de remordimientos y para su desgracia, no demoró mucho tiempo para que por sus mejillas se esparciera la sensación de humedad. Apretó sus ojos y labios con fuerza para después propinarle un sonoro puñetazo a la pared, reprimiendo un gran gemido en el proceso. En su deber como ninja es indispensable contener los sentimientos y no dejarse llevar por ellos, pero maldición, le fue frustrante que ni por esa razón pudo regular sus emociones.

" _Miserable, eres miserable Sakura. Él ya es un criminal."_

—¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? —jadeó, dirigiéndose hacia él de rodillas. —¡Ya estás en el libro Bingo, Danzo ha dado pie a que te atrapen vivo o muerto!

Ante la mención de Danzo, la mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció y se activó, parándola en seco, su aterrador sharingan.

—Maldición, estuvimos tan cerca de encontrarte aquel día… —dijo con un hilo de voz. —¿Por qué te uniste a Akatsuki?

—Eso no te importa.

El ardor de sus rodillas dolió menos que el impacto de sus crueles palabras. Su mirada se ensombreció a la vez que su cabeza luchaba con desesperación por evitar que pensamientos de resignación hacia el hombre que amaba la dominaran. Sasuke debía de tener alguna esperanza, por pequeña que fuera. Cesó de llorar y extendió con timidez la mano hacia su pálida mejilla a lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su posición fue de sumisión pues él capturó su muñeca con hosquedad y la pegó a la pared. Resonó entonces su gemido ahogado.

—Es en serio Sakura, no te metas en cosas que pueden dañarte.

Su voz se escuchaba fría pero sincera, sin rastros de violencia o sarcasmo; pese a su posición fue obvio que el objetivo de Sasuke no fue atacarla, su reacción había sido tan solo un reflejo. El repiqueteo acelerado de su corazón sumado a su estómago revuelto le quitó el deseo de rogarle metiendo de lleno cuanto le amaba y las consecuencias de sus acciones, en cambio, se dejó vencer por el atemorizante escrutinio de su mirada ya sin el sharingan. Derrotada lo intentó de nuevo, extendió su brazo para acariciarle el rostro y lo logró finalmente, él frunció el ceño al sentir su toque.

—Konoha siempre será tu hogar.

Entonces el rostro de Sasuke se deformó en una mueca de asco. Soltándola como si repeliera su contacto, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la cueva, sin embargo, Sakura corrió hacia él para detenerlo, rodeando fuertemente su espalda con los brazos. La escena parecía una triste y miserable repetición de lo ocurrido hace años cuando aún eran unos niños.

—No te vayas… —Sasuke viró el rostro hacia atrás, mirándola expectante. —Aún sigue lloviendo.

Si hace dos años le hubieran contado que él sería parte de una organización criminal se hubiera carcajeado en sus caras, mas tristemente aquella era la realidad. Los dos volvieron a la misma posición en la que se encontraban minutos atrás, estando ya no tanto separados por algo físico como lo era el fuego, sino por los pensamientos que ambos no permitían escapar. Sakura suspiró al acurrucarse junto a la fogata y ver que Sasuke imitaba su acción, aquello era la confirmación de que el día había acabado para ellos; pero ella no quería que fuera así, porque sabía que en cuanto cayera dormida todo habría acabado, no lo vería en mucho tiempo. Fijó sus ojos verdes en él, resignándose a solo mirar su espalda cubierta por la capa de Akatsuki.

—Cuídate Sasuke-kun. —susurró desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Luchó lo más que pudo, se arañó las palmas de las manos y ni así lo logró, el sueño la atrapó una hora después a causa de todo su cansancio. Al abrir de nueva cuenta los ojos para recibir al nuevo día, se enderezó impaciente y lo buscó con la mirada, sin embargo, allí no habían rastros contundentes siquiera de una fogata. En cuanto las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos negó con la cabeza y no les permitió salir, dispuesta a continuar con su misión.

" _Cobarde"_ se reprochó, huyendo de su cruel premisa: Sasuke no quería ser salvado.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ah que cosas, esta historia tenía ganas de escribirla desde el inicio de este compendio, y este sí está inspirado en un fanart (que subiré a la página) sumado a que hoy leí un doujinshi que me hizo decidirme a ya escribir pues nunca tuve la idea concisa. Se sitúa después de que Sakura y los demás se enteran de que Sasuke ya es oficialmente un criminal (por eso la waifu al principió despertó llorando), por las afueras del País del Fuego. En sí me encanta que de este hecho derivan los actos siguientes en el manga: Sasuke está más dispuesto a destruir los lazos con su equipo (porque Sakura lo doblegó aquí y no lo puede permitir) y Sakura toma la decisión de matarlo tiempo después pues de aquí tiene la certeza de que él no quiere ser salvado (y piensa en el bienestar de Narutin). Sobre el título, sólo diré que estaba escuchando el opening de Evangelion y me inspiró, bai.


End file.
